Life on Mars Drabbles
by likemycoffee
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles written for prompts given at the LJ community Lifein1973. Various characters and pairings including SLASH. Ratings vary so i'm saying T to be safe.
1. Never Sent

Prompt: A Letter Never Sent

Sammy,

I'm writing this because I'm too much of a coward to say this to your face but I've got to do something because I'm going mad here Sammy and I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Tyler, you are the most irritatingly annoying picky pain in the arse I have ever had the misfortune to meet.

So why can't I stop being in love with you, Sammy?

You deliberately did this. You've crawled right under my skin and I can't make it stop.

Please Sammy tell me of you feel the same way.

Love Gene.


	2. What is Real?

(Prompt: Gene's secret friend)

'Gene, don't you want to go home?'

'I don't know where home is anymore.'

'You should have taken the way out I offered you.'

'I couldn't betray him.'

'Harry Woolf was a corruption; a disease; all you had to do was bring him down.'

'It would've destroyed him.'

'It destroyed him anyway. But there's another way.'

'How?'

'Tyler.'

'No.'

'I've planted the seed. All you have to do is let it grow.'

'Leave him alone, Morgan.'

'He's your only way home now. He will save you all, but you must let him betray you.'

'He won't do it.'

'He will.'


	3. Callaloo

(Prompt: More than a mouthful)

'What the bloody hell's that?'

'Callaloo.'

'Cally what?'

'Callaloo, it's Jamaican.'

'I'm not eating that foreign rubbish.'

'If you're not happy you know where the oven is.'

'What's the matter with chops?'

'Just try and open your mind a little. If you don't try it how do you know  
you don't like it?'

'I'm sorry, Tyler but at what point did you become my mother?'

'Fine, don't eat it.'

'Sam...'

'I don't know why I bother sometimes. I really don't.'

'Oh for.... fine I'll eat it.'  
-----

'What do you think?'

'S'alright.'

'I'll make it next week then?'

'If you must.'


	4. Over the Desk

(Prompt: An unusual pairing)

Tyler's body was smooth and hard beneath him.

He was so pliant, as he submitted to the skilled hands that were touching, exploring; the mouth that was kissing him.

Tyler moaned with exquisite pleasure as the other man entered him; hard and fast.

Ray had wanted this for so long. Tyler bent over his desk, submitting to his will.

It was rough and dangerous and if they were caught they'd both lose everything.

Tyler's eyes were closed as Ray changed position. This was a delicious sight, Tyler's legs up over his shoulders.

Ray screamed Vic Tyler's name as he came.


	5. Secrets and Lies

Prompt: Gene's Missus in the Station

'But Gene, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep it secret anymore.'

'You know I'd tell everybody if I could. It's not that simple.'

'What's complicated? Do you love me?'

'Of course I love you. What kind of a question is that?'

'How am I supposed to believe you when you've treated me like dirt from day one? The minute I stepped into your office...'

'Well, it was a turn on, you being all bolshy.'

'There's no one else is there?'

'No.'

'I've seen you watching DI Tyler, it better not be him.'

'Course not, Phyllis love.'

He lied.


	6. Doctor?

Prompt: A Celebrity appears in Life on Mars

Sam paid no attention to the man until he heard him shouting.

'John? John Simm?'

'Can I help you, Sir?'

'It's me, David Tennant.'

'Sorry, you're mistaking me for somebody. I'm Sam Tyler.'

'Oh, very funny, is this some kind of a wind up?'

'What are you talking about?'

'Ok, if you're Sam Tyler then I suppose I'm Doctor Who.'

'You think you're a character from a TV show?'

'No more than you do, clearly, John.'

'Sir, I think you'd better accompany me.'

'Where, to the Station?'

'Yes.'

'Ok- _Sam_. Can we just get my TARDIS?'

'No.'

'Sonic Screwdriver?'

'No.'


	7. Echoes

(Prompt: The Collator's Den)

Chris sometimes heard voices in the Collator's den.

The room was thick with dust and echoes.

'_We need a thorough, investigative process.' _

'_You're a good copper, Chris.'_

'And this is the Collator's office,' the WPC explained.

The Secondary School kids stuck their heads inside, most bored with the trip already. But one caught Chris's eye because he was awestruck, buzzing with questions and Sam Tyler; younger; longer hair but unmistakably Sam Tyler.

Their eyes met, Sam smiled and Chris dropped the files.

Sometimes Chris heard voices in the Collator's den, but that was the first time he saw a ghost.


	8. Gut Instinct

(Prompt: Mod Cons)

'Tyler, where's that evidence you're so bloody fond of?'

'I don't need evidence Gene, I just know.'

'You just know? So you're saying you're finally listening to that gut instinct of yours?'

'Yes, is that so hard to believe?'

'I thought you'd want to do surveillance for a while first like. Wait and see what happens.'

'I don't need to Gene, let's just go now.'

'Are you sure about this, Sam?'

'Gene, don't you trust me?'

'Course, but what if you're wrong?'

'I'm not wrong.'

'But Ray said Betamax is better.'

'I don't care what Ray said. We're buying VHS.'


	9. Guys and Dolls

Prompt: Sam and Ray discover a mutual interest

'Carling,'

'Tyler,'

'I didn't expect to see you here.'

'Yeah, well don't make a big deal about it eh?'

'Be hypocritical of me if I did wouldn't it?'

'I suppose.'

'So, have you been before then?'

'Oh yeah, never miss it.'

'Really? So all those times you called me a pouf...'

'Yeah... look Sam, I'm sorry but you know how it is, particularly around the Guv...'

'You might be surprised.'

'What do you mean?'

'He's on his way over with the drinks now.'

'God, his legs look good in that skirt.'

'I know, don't they just.'

'Samantha; Rachel,'

'Hi Jeanie.'


	10. A Stitch in Time

(Prompt: A stitch in time saves nine)

'Sam...'

'Go away Gene.'

'I can't do that Sammy. Not unless you come away from the edge.'

'This is wrong Gene. It's all so wrong.'

'I know Sam.'

'You don't know. You don't understand.'

'Then explain it to me.'

'He was my Dad and he's dead now because I killed him.'

'You saved us all, Sam. He was going to kill all of us.'

'But it's all my fault. I caused all this.'

'Sammy, come away from the edge.'

Sam stepped back and Gene wrapped his arms around him as Sam sobbed.

'It's ok, Sam. It's going to be ok.'


	11. The 7 Sins of Gene Hunt

Prompt: The Seven Deadly Sins

Lust: Gene wanted to fuck Sam Tyler more than anything.

Anger: Whenever Annie kissed Sam, Gene was overcome with a murderous rage and had to punch something.

Envy: Thinking about Annie and Sam alone made the jealousy fester in his stomach.

Covetousness: He knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop wanting Sam to be his; wanting to take him for his own.

Gluttony: Gene loved his wife and he didn't want to leave her but he wanted to fuck Sam anyway.

Pride: He wished he could admit his desire but he was too proud.

Sloth: So he did nothing.


End file.
